A Song of Ponies and Pleasure, 2: New Pleasures
by pichu441
Summary: The gosh-darn sequel to Pleasure Sandwich, which you may or may not want to read first. Sweetie Belle is kicked out and gets a new job to get by.
1. Chapter 1

1  
Sweetie Belle  
The filly looked down at the cum on her hooves, and she giggled in pleasure. She licked the fluids right off her hooves. Sweetie Belle was so happy.  
She and her sister had been fucking for days.  
"Y..yes~... Sweetie Belle, more.. S-sandwiches.." Rarity whispered, before she fell upon Sweetie, her hoof resting on her clitoris.  
And then Sweetie Belle heard a loud creaking.  
A door opening. Her heart beated out of her chest, she looked around frantically, shoving her sister off of her, still sweaty and horny.  
Her own door creaked open, and her parents strode in.  
Their mom came in first, and her husband followed. What their children had done had been obvious. And they were outraged.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
Brass Dong  
Brass looked up from his desk and into the eyes of a light purple filly.  
"Hm?" he mused.  
"H-hello." Sweetie Belle stuttered, shoving a few dollars on the counter.  
"A bit young." he laughed. "But I'll fuck 'ya. Lemme dim the lights." Brass got up and flipped a switch, and the room dimmed.  
"Alright. Now fuck me." demanded Sweetie.  
Brass Dong laughed. "Horny little thing, aren't you. Get down."

Sweetie Belle presented her ass, but Brass wasn't interested in that.  
He went to her mouth and grinned. He shoved his 9-inch horse cock into the filly's mouth.  
"Suck it, whore." he moaned.  
The dick filled her mouth and gagged her, but she didn't mind that. She swirled her tongue around the cock, so fast.  
"Ah yeah, you little horny slut.."  
Brass took the cock out of her mouth.  
"Mister Dong.." whispered Sweetie.  
"Call me Daddy or Master, whore. And don't speak until you're spoken too."  
The name 'Daddy' excited them both.  
Sweetie Belle's new daddy rubbed his cock until it exploded onto her face.  
"Not bad, kid." Brass said. "You wanna live here? Fuckin' guys and being fucked by guy's all day? You'll make a nice amount 'a cash."  
"Y-yes, Daddy... Thank you."  
Sweetie Belle was kicked out for fucking her sister, and only had a few dollars on her, that she spent for Brass to fuck her. And so, Sweetie Belle and Brass Dong began a new life, a team of prostitutes.


	3. Chapter 3

3  
Sweetie Belle  
A few days later, a group of 4 colts came in and looked into the brown Brass Dong's eyes.  
"We heard theirs this new filly you got working for 'ya." one said.  
"Sweetie Belle, come out, please." called Brass.  
Sweetie Belle came from a back room, blushing.  
"You men fuck her any which way you want. I'll be in the back." Brass grinned at Sweetie Belle as to wish her good luck, and strode off into the back.  
One colt shoved a huge cock down Sweetie Belles throat, another rammed her tight filly hole, and the last two jerked off onto her.  
Sweetie Belle moaned.  
The colt who was fucking her mouth took it out and exploded in her face, and the 2 jerking off pissed onto her. She felt a warm liquid unlike cum trickling down her sides, she liked it, and the yellow droplets splattered onto the floor, she wanted to lick it all up, but she was immediately fucked in the mouth by the one who fucked her ass, and the two rotated, and the two at her sides pissed on her every so often.  
After a while, the colts tied her up, she didn't struggle, and they all pissed onto her, a steady stream covering her mane, one on her vagina, and two into her mouth. She savored every last drop.  
"Like the piss, whore?" one asked.  
Sweetie Belle stuttered a reply, "Y-yes.."  
"Good, cause you's coming with us. Gonna be our personal toilet and cum dumpster."  
Brass erupted from the backroom, and the colts pinned him down and snapped his neck.  
"Daddy!" cried Sweetie Belle.  
"That's what you calling dat guy? I'm your daddy now." said the largest one.  
"We're your new family. I'm daddy, these's are my brothers, Alfonso, Neronso, Talonso. Let's go, brothers. We're the fucking mafia." And Sweetie Belle was swept away by the brothers. As sun set over a hill, and Sweetie Belle was carried out of the town, she looked upon Ponyville for the last time, her old life. And she thought of her new life with the mob.  
"I've made a huge mistake." she whispered, not audibly.


End file.
